Ardida
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Dicese de la mujer abandonada o despechada. Fic para la comunidad Bleach Grunge. Yaoi. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi   Kuchiki Byakuya


Tengo que subrayar dos cosas:

-No comulgo con el comunismo a rajatabla de Klan en el 90%. Sin embargo, mis propias normas me obligan a la congruencia y defenderé siempre su derecho a expresarse. El hecho de que yo sea yaoísta y Klan no escriba ni lea yaoi sólo es una muestra del respeto a la diversidad en la Comunidad Bleach Grunge y me siento honrada por su invitación. Los ejemplos de Tolerancia no se dan con discursos, sino con acciones y ésta, es una.

-Se me asignó "Dissident", de Pearl Jam, una banda que, por razones personales, detesto particularmente. Con todo, una obligación del escritor es ser capaz de escribir SOBRE CUALQUIER COSA Y EN CUALQUIER TEMA, desde marcianitos verdes hasta muñequitas rosas y en todo sentido, debe ser capaz de hacerlo BIEN y con respeto al tema y al lector. De modo que, sin más rollo, comencemos.

Título; **Ardida **(dícese de la mujer abandonada y herida por el rencor)

One-shot

Pareja; Senbonzakura Kageyoshi + Kuchiki Byakuya

Warnings; songfic, yaoi-slash, angst, muerte de un personaje, gore, malas palabras, uso de explosivos, racismo.

AU, onesided, unrequited love. Nunca ví del todo el animé en esta parte, sino hasta la muerte de Muramasa, de modo que espero que Senbonzakura esté IC. Sode no Shirayuki me es antipática, sumimasen.

Dedicado a Saya Sumeragi sama, por su no-cumpleaños.

Dissident, Pearl Jam

She nursed him there, ooh, over a night

Wasn't so sure she wanted him to stay

What to say...what to say

But soon she was down, soon he was low

At a quarter past...a holy no...

She had to turn around

When she couldn't hold, oh...she folded...

A dissident is here

Escape is never, the safest path

Oh, a dissident, a dissident is here

And to this day, she's glided on

Always home but so far away

Like a word misplaced

Nothing to say, what a waste

When she had contact...with the conflict...

There was meaning, but she sold him to the state

She had to turn around

When she couldn't hold...she folded...

A dissident is here

Escape is never, the safest path

Oh, a dissident, a dissident is here, oh...oh...oh...

She gave him away when she couldn't hold...no...she folded...

A dissident is here

Escape is never, the safest path

Oh, a dissident, a dissident is here, oh...

Couldn't hold on...she couldn't hold...no...she folded...

A dissident is here

Escape is never the safest place, oh...

A dissident is here

-0-

_Diario de Jonathan Harker, Bukovina…_

Kageyoshi cerró los ojos. Lo interesante de leer Drácula es constatar que los horarios de trenes que escribió Stoker, hace cien años, no han cambiado y uno puede moverse por toda Rumania, comprando cabezas nucleares a bajo costo, con sólo seguir los lineamientos del viejo libro. Lo guardó en su bolsillo.

El traqueteo del tren lo arrulló en la luz incierta.

Sol crepuscular y sombras violáceas y nada más faltaba aullar de lobos, Kageyoshi-san se envolvió en la parka de segunda mano, fabricación soviética, kevlar II y piel de oso; cuatro horas más para llegar al desfiladero del Yum –antes Paso Borgo- y contemplar los mismos Cárpatos que habían estremecido a Jonathan Harker, hacia 150 años.

Tsk. Surreal, totalmente –pensó Kageyoshi- leer un libro casi folklórico cuando andas buscando como matar gente y no precisamente vampiros.

-Hey, Kage, despierta

Hablando de lobos, la filosa sonrisa de Abarai, indetenible y simpática. Insospechada. Costaba creer que éste amable muchacho era el mejor de los asesinos a su cargo, silencioso, rápido, sin ideologías que lo ataran, dedicado a su trabajo por absoluta lealtad al Clan Kuchiki, quienes lo rescataran de la pobreza y lo forjaran como lo que era ahora; un perro salvaje de las calles, dispuesto a matar por sus amos.

Y es que los comerciantes de armas, los Señores de la Guerra, no comulgan con ninguno de sus clientes, sean palestinos o judíos, sean namibios o sudaneses, sean mouhajeidines o norteamericanos.

No.

Eso sería erróneo, además de ridículo; Dios –con mayúscula- bendiga a la Corporación DuPont, a Monsanto y a Nestlé y párale de contar. Quien paga las armas, las balas, las bombas o lo que sea necesario, tiene la fidelidad asegurada.

Ahora, que si llega el enemigo y nos hace una mejor oferta ¿Por qué tener molestas convicciones o arrepentimientos morales? Si al fin y al cabo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y las cosas entre los adoctrinados estaban tan llenas de dogmas y cerrazones que no había nada mejor que ayudarlos a pelearse, despojándolos de su dinero, en el ínterin.

Era divertido. O podía sonar divertido, cuando el cheque se convierte en francos suizos, en euros, en yenes y éstos, en mujeres, alcohol y la droga de moda…

¿Si?

No. No precisamente. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi sabía que hay cosas que ningún Señor de la Guerra puede comprar; claro, la paz de espíritu no cuenta.

La amistad de Abarai Renji, por ejemplo, era incomprable. Era un perro de reserva, ciertamente, pero hasta los perros necesitan buen trato para reconocer a sus amos y sospechan fácilmente cuando se les engaña, tirando primero el mordisco y averigüando después. Renji podría ser atrapado, torturado y asesinado y jamás delataría a las cabezas del Clan, Ginrei y su nieto mayor Byakuya.

Y Kage era quien le había enseñado todo eso, quien le había señalado a su joven amo que el pelirrojo chico de las calles no era un astroso más, sino un diamante en bruto que merecía lo necesario para ser pulido.

De comer del basurero a hartarse de arroz y taiyaki los primeros días, hasta enfermarse, Abarai Renji era ahora un fino y educado caballero, un chacal salvaje y un amigo leal.

Kage sabía que, llegado el caso, podía confiar en Abarai para que lo matara, si era necesario.

Había más cosas incomprables en éste planeta. "Paz mundial" y "Justicia para todos" eran una utopía, pero se les podía desear, románticamente, como cuando uno se acuerda de la primera novia y se arrepiente de haberla abandonado, en una niñez ya lejana.

-¿Qué carajo piensas tanto? –sonrió Renji, colmillos de lobo, arrojándole la cajetilla de Parliament rusos –tabaco negro del Báltico- y Kage tomándose su tiempo, encendiendo el fino cigarrillo con fósforos. Aspiró el humo despacio, el puente de acero en la nariz le molestaba con el viejo vicio del tabaco.

-Pienso en el precio de la felicidad…

Absurdo como sonó, los dos terminaron carcajeándose. Renji miró a su compañero y jefe. Era difícil definir la edad de Kage; unos 38 0 40 años, tal vez. El rostro era de una belleza incapaz de ser justificada, la nariz recta, labios delgados y firmes, pómulos altos, la sombra negra de la barba, los afilados ojos negros, la alta coleta reteniendo sus cabellos y estirando más aún su faz, dándole la misma solemnidad y belleza de su joven amo Byakuya, aunque sin la misma expresión siniestra.

Por momentos, Renji pensó si Kage no sería el hermano mayor de Kuya-chan; después de todo, Ginrei no era hombre de una sola mujer y era plausible que el chico mayor –y bastardo- estuviera en la familia como primer jefe, ya que no como heredero. Sólo una cosa desentonaba en semejante rostro; el color de los ojos –negros en uno y grises en el otro- y el puente de acero sobre su nariz y mejilla izquierda; una mala caída en los escalones de Les Invalides, a bordo de su vespa ¡Qué ridículo! Quizá también había tenido que ver el tiro que había provocado la caída, arrancándole prácticamente medio rostro. Claro que el cirujano le dio a elegir entre las cuatro prótesis y Ginrei ordenó la de acero: el que los injertos de piel no funcionaran fue cosa del destino o de los dioses y al fin y al cabo, Kage lo prefirió así. Que los demás terminaran por llamarlo "samurai" no fue mas que consecuencia natural; el trozo de acero estaba opaco y de lejos, realmente se asemejaba a un pedazo de máscara, con sus pijas y sus placas flexibles.

A más del rostro, el cuerpo, delgado y firme y más musculos y más fuerte de lo que se podía sospechar y la capacidad de sonreír cuando asesinaba.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi jamás había discutido su misión o su trabajo. Recordaba claramente cuando su madre lo había llamado, lo había hecho bañarse y peinarse –estaba en el dojo, entrenando- y se había presentado a Ginrei, en la Casa Mayor del Clan Kuchiki, un palacio silencioso y raro. Muy raro, las habitaciones japonesas mezcladas con otras, de decoración totalmente occidental.

Ginrei estaba sentado conversando con un niño si acaso de unos 5 años, de una belleza deslumbrante

_-Kage__yoshi-kun_

_El chico se inclinó_

_-Kage ¿qué tan leal eres a mi familia?_

_-Como me lo han enseñado mis padres, Kuchiki-sama. Con mi vida y mi corazón_

_-¿Morirías por mi?_

_Un asentimiento rápido_

_-¿Ves a éste niño?_

_O__tro_

_-Muy bien. mis enemigos secuestraron a mi hijo, Byakuya y lo cambiaron por éste niño que ves aquí. Pero son tontos y no pueden engañarme, así que tú harás algo_

_-Lo que usted ordene, Kuchiki sama_

_-Mátalo_

_Omaeda, Kyoraku y los otros capitanes y tenientes del anciano yakuza tal vez habrían dudado. Kageyoshi tomó su katana y se lanzó sobre el pequeño, quien lo miraba de forma desafiante._

_Antes de que la hoja tocara al niño –y Kage había sido extraordiariamente rápido- Ginrei detuvo su muñeca. Kage insistió en llegar a su cometido y Ginrei soltó la carcajada_

_-Alto, diezmilfloresdecerezo… éste es Byakuya-kun, en realidad_

_Kage dio dos pasos hacia atrás, enfundó su katana e inclinó la cabeza__, sin demostrar azoro ni miedo. Si Ginrei lo mataba, no tendría importancia lo que él pensara. Si no, él tendría el chance de saber qué estaba pasando_

_-¿Qué desea usted que yo haga, Kuchiki sama?_

_-No tuviste ninguna duda cuando te ordené que lo mataras y tampoco cuando te detuve_

_-Usted es el amo de mi Clan y lo que usted me ordene, yo lo cumpliré_

_Ginrei sonrió y se volvió al niño_

_-Ves, Byakuyashi? No te he impuesto a cualquier guardián_

_El joven noble se levantó y miró al otro hacia arriba,__ tan altaneramente como era posible, pues como fuera, Byakuya tenía sólo seis años y Kage, diez. Sin decir una sola palabra, salió del enorme salón, el ruido del pesado kimono siguiéndolo. Ginrei se volvió hacia Kage, suspirando_

_-Anda, síguelo. Él es tu amo desde ahora; no puedes fallarle._

_Recordaba a su madre leyéndole la aventuras de Matsuo Bashou –no sólo sus haikus- y el dolor del poeta ninja, a los 16 años, cuando su joven amo había muerto y los horizontes de Bashou se habían cerrado al deseo de no seguir viviendo sin él y de hacer uso de su katana contra sí mismo. Se prometió que a él, no le pasaría eso. Jamás._

_El entrenamiento de ambos __fué cuidadoso, a manos del mismísimo Genrousayy Yamamoto, el anciano sensei del Primer Clan. Desde los duelos matamoscas-espada hasta el ritual exquisito del té y la escritura de un haiku perfecto_

_Colibrí fingido_

_verano de la borrasca_

_cansancio dulce_

_o_

_Diez mil cien mil mas sin_

_contar de repente_

_la flor de cerezo _

_El papel de arroz se llenaba de tinta, las mañanas de rudo entrenamiento -desde las katanas hasta la ritual AK47- y las tardes, lánguidas de té, desde el Tsen cha y el Gyonkuro, con todo y su estoico ritual, hasta el banquete levantamuertos de un té inglés, pletórico de sandwiches de pepinillo y salmón, pasteles infinitos y caprichosos y scones incluídos. _

_Kage no se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a amar a su joven amo. Tampoco fue cosa que le importara mucho; era sólo parte de su lealtad y admiración por un chico que pese a ser más joven y pequeño, jamás tenía miedo –o lo demostraba- y se obligaba a cumplir con las mismas tareas de su guardián, desde dormir al raso hasta hackear un computador. Prácticamente, sólo el kenseikan y la estatura los distinguía; en todo marchaban iguales y en todo estaban juntos. Y, cuando el Clan se estremeció por su primera guerra civil, había sido Kageyoshi quien protegiera a su amo con su propia vida; los traidores pensaron que había muerto. En realidad, Senbonzakura lo había cubierto con su cuerpo y la sangre en sus heridas, aparatosa y esparcida, hizo pensar a los asesinos que ambos muchachos eran sólo un par de cadáveres. Y, en otro sentido, el ninja no se hacía ilusiones; Byakuya se casaría algún día, con alguien más de las Casas Nobles y él seguiría a su servicio por siempre; nunca podría estar cerca. Pero tampoco estaría lejos. Eso, era bastante consuelo. _

Su papel era el de un honorable asesino, traidor cuando se le ordenaba, creyente absoluto en el único valor que los guiaba; protege a tu Clan, con tu vida.

Y el Clan incluía no sólo a lo nobles de origen, sino a los demás asesinos, hermanados en la muerte como él; Renji, Rukia, Ichigo y los alemanes Grimmjow y Grantz. Todos los demás capitanes y tenientes tenían los mismos lazos de sangre y hermanamiento y el Gotei 13 era un nombre murmurado con rabia por la Interpol, con desprecio por la CIA y con reverencia por todos los terroristas del planeta pues ¿Quiénes como ellos para surtir de armas a la causa, por perdida que estuviera?

La aparición de su joven amo lo distrajo de sus reflexiones. Un solo gesto y los Parliament pasaron de mano; seguía oscureciendo y en la penumbra, los rasgos de Byakuya se asemejaron más que nunca a un lobo albino, los kenseikan de su rango sujetos en el cabello de noche y la ginpaku del Clan Kuchiki, perfectamente ajustada bajo la carísima NorthFace

_Se permitió perderse un poco en el horizonte, en el anochecer y en el frío. Podía imaginarse lo que éste le estaba haci__endo a Senbonzakura; el acero en su rostro se helaba y el dolor era molesto. Por eso estaba fumando; el humo caliente más o menos equilibraba la situación. _

_Equilibrio. _

_Eso era lo que todos pensaban de él, que__ era un joven equilibrado y calmo, la sangre fría y la cuchara de plata de su nacimiento, colgada a su cuello. No había tal. Estaba tan atrapado como las rocas en esos montes, como las víctimas empaladas de Vlad el Drakuillli; no podía evadir su destino de Señor de la Guerra y estaba demasiado hecho a ello. Los lujos tenían un precio de sangre, era verdad, tanto como que no era su asunto. No debían comprometerse; la justicia nunca haría presencia y la miseria entre humanos era lo que les daba a ellos, su razón de ser. _

_Al menos, su jaula era de oro y sus comodidades, muchas y nadie habría podido pagar el regalo que Ginrei-sama le había hecho; S__enbonzakura Kageyoshi con su lealtad y su semisonrisa y su máscara de acero y su mal disimulada y firme ternura, al prepararle el té o el equipaje o la Colt. _

_El nin__ja era demasiado digno; jamás se enteraría de lo que su joven amo sentía por él, pero eso, no era importante. Al menos, Kami misericordioso, había logrado zafarse del enlazamiento oficial entre Clanes, adoptando a Rukia, la bastarda desaparecida de los Shihouin, como hermana. Si corría con suerte, podría dar un hijo a la familia, uno logrado con inseminación y de una subrogada francesa, una pieds noir. O una palestina. Así, su madre no sería importante ni un estorbo; su Clan tendría un heredero y él no se vería obligado a vivir su vida al lado de una mujer. el recuerdo de la leyenda de Bashou y el aire helado lo estremecieron, pese a la fina parka NorthFace, hecha para los Himalaya. Se fijó en la ropa del resto y arrugó la nariz, disgustado. _

-Ustedes dos, podrían vestirse mejor ¿Saben? Mi abuelo no les paga dos centavos…

Renji sonrió; traía una parka de tan mala calidad como la de Kage. Éste respondió

-Sumimasen, bootchan, pero no sabes nada de disimular con éstos… bárbaros

Byakuya soltó despacio el humo del cigarro

-Todos los salvajes se apantallan con las cosas buenas, Senbonzakura

-Algunos necesitan creer que somos sus cómplices, bootchan

El noble esbozó una semisonrisa

-Faltan dos horas. Estaré adentro

Eso pareció una señal para que el resto de la tropa apareciera; Kurosaki Ichigo y los alemanes, punketos anarquistas pintados de colorines, Grimmjow el cabello azul y Grantz, rosa. La facha podía desmentir su realidad; adictos a lo que cayera, expertos en cuerpobombas "sucias" y etiquetados en los 100 más buscados por todas las policías de éste lado y el otro. Kuchiki Rukia salió de la sombra, vestida enteramente de negro y Senbonzakura contuvo la sonrisa. Otro de sus hallazgos, la hermanita gemela de la novia de su amo.

Bueno, nadie había previsto que Hisana sí fuera patriota y sí creyera en los ideales de los palestinos y en resucitar a Oriente Rojo. Su muerte no había sido mas que una consecuencia y una pérdida para el Clan Shihohuin. Y, como todas las hijas bastardas, una gemela había estado al servicio del Clan y la otra, estaba desaparecida en las calles del peor distrito de la Mikan, el Rukongai. Muerta la notoria, Senbonzakura y sus sabuesos habían peinado el barrio, hasta dar con la ignorada.

Claro que Byakuya no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella, pero para mantener el lazo de sangre entre los Clanes, la adoptó como hermana y Ginrei tuvo que felicitar a su cachorro por su astucia.

En contraste con Rukia, su guardaespaldas y dama de compañía no era de fiar; Rukia se había criado en la calle, en el mismo barrio de Renji y conocía todas las mañas para sobrevivir, hasta la de venderse y robar comida. Y matar, si era necesario.

Sode no Shirayuki, en cambio, era una más de las panteras de la corte del Clan; bien criada, bien comida, bien cuidada y bien bonita. Su lealtad estaba en base a su precio; huérfana advenediza, como todas las sirvientas del Clan, miraba al grupo de arriba abajo y Kage sospechaba que sentía cierto desprecio por su joven ama.

El contraste entre ambas era casi grotesco; el traje blanco de Sode hería la mirada, tanto como sus ajustadas curvas.

Grantz hablaba frenético –qué carajo se había metido?- sobre el procedimiento correcto para una autobomba

-Se toma un cristiano de buen tamaño y lo abres con la cizalla, previo jalón de cocaína (para que no se te desmaye el cabrón) desde debajo de las costillas hasta quebrar el esternón, sin matarlo. Tampoco cortes los pulmones, no es ése el chiste. Adentro, C4, espoleta de dos tiempos y marcapaso chino, para que sea barato. Una dosis de cristal de nitroglicerina aspirada y clavas los alambres del marcapaso en el corazón del cristiano: cuando la coca se le baje y la nitroglicerina haga efecto, el corazón se detendrá y el individuo volará en trozos de medio centímetro, junto con las dos manzanas que lo rodean. Ah, claro, no se te olvide vendarlo y dejarlo recostado en una pared. Si los paramédicos lo encuentran, el asunto volará antes ¿Única forma de detener el show? Carga al cristiano "preparado" en un helicóptero, con cables y lánzalo al desierto antes de que te estalle. Linda cosa, neh?

Kurosaki Ichigo gruñó de disgusto, rascándose los anaranjados cabellos. Bueno, ese chico gruñía de todo; él y su padre eran ex Médicos sin Fronteras y nunca estaban de más en una correría, aunque no hubiera muertos ni heridos. Era natural que los sadismos del buen Szayel Grantz no le hicieran la mínima gracia. Rukia encendió otro cigarrillo y le soltó el humo encima a Szayel

-Me enfermas

Las risas fueron generales. El ambiente era bueno y nada tenso; una entrega de dos cabezales nucleares, 20 millones de dólares por cada una –precio ridículo- pagados con oro saudita. Habría que desmontarles el código, pero Grimmjow y Rukia se lucían con eso, laptop Toshiba en mano. Renji y Kage como guardias, Szayel con alguna de sus cocinerías preparada en la manga e Ichigo al pairo, como si nada, en caso de que alguien saliera lastimado. Byakuya, como garantía de la seriedad del trato. Nada podía salir mal.

Sode se recargó en el barandal del vagón, resaltando una cadera perfecta y entornó los ojos hacia Kageyoshi

-¿Me das fuego, ninja?

Un silbido de burla de Renji y la mirada de rencor de ella. Rukia e Ichigo estaban conversando al otro lado, tratando de callar a Szayel

-¿Se te ofrece algo, banken sasurai?

"Perro callejero", jejeje; Abarai se las pensó mejor, antes de enfrentarse con esa víbora; se caló la capucha y volvió al interior del vagón, sonriendo. Que Senbonzakura se las arreglase solo…

Por supuesto, el ninja podría ser homosexual, pero no era menos caballero ni "macho", en todo el sentido de la palabra y cortésmente, encendió el tabaco de la guardiana. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y Senbonzakura advirtió que era verdaderamente hermosa, tanto o más que su ama.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

El recorrió su memoria. Ella siguió hablando

-Buenos Aires tiene un clima espléndido, en esta época, querido

Una leve sonrisa de él, los ojos negros perdiéndose en el horizonte

-No tenemos operaciones en esa zona, Sode-chan. Ni tupamaros ni resistencia ni nada. ni siquiera surtimos ya a la Guardia Civil; eso lo hacen Urahara y sus dealers, dentro de ley

-No es esa mi idea

Senbonzakura sintió más que curiosidad, un dang de alerta.

-¿De qué hablas entonces?

-De ti. Y de mí. Tienes, los dos tenemos suficiente como para recorrer el mundo y dejar atrás todo esto –señaló lo que los rodeaba, una fina mano enguantada en blanco. Él sonrió. No era la primera y no sería la última. Y había que desalentarla de forma delicada y sin herirla; no era cuestión de amanecer un día con la garganta seccionada o desnudo y en pleno camino al Kurdistán. Suspiró con estudiada indiferencia

-Creo que no pensamos igual…

Ella lo tomó repentinamente por la barbilla

-No quieras hacerme tonta, Kage kun… o debo decir _chan?_

El soltó la carcajada

-Así que…

-No hay aquí nadie que no lo sepa, Kageyoshi. Eres el ninja de Byakuya-sama. Y también, quien abriga sus noches…

El tosió; humo de tabaco y aire helado

-Sode-_sama_, no sé qué es lo que crees que sabes. Puedes pensar lo que gustes; mi respuesta sigue siendo NO.

El golpe de la mano de ella fue detenido por la de él. Senbonzakura sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la muerte misma. La voz de ella fue silbante, ríspida

-Si no es eso, no te comprendo, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Y no acepto negativas

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Puedes pensar lo que gustes…

Se zafó de él y dio media vuelta. Senbonzakura aplastó el cigarrillo con su bota ¡Que cosa tan molesta, una chica tan linda, con tantas pretensiones! El sabía bien que no todas las mujeres eran unas perras…pero por qué Sode no Shirayuki se tenía que poner el traje de canina con él? ¡Carajo!

El largo silbo del tren le advirtió de la llegada al enclave

Yum entre los montes Cárpatos, antes Paso Borgo y el anciano castillo del justiciero empalador Tepes remontando al fondo, sobre el lago; niebla flotando y una covacha rodeada de camiones y nidos de metralleta y ¡Vaya una escenografía barata! Pensó Senbonzakura. Afganos, musulmanes o lo que fuera; sin zapatos y sin comer, pero dispuestos a vender hasta a su madre. Tsk.

Hasta que los pretensos rebeldes, ex comunistas rumanos, se sacaron las capuchas. El tic en la ceja de Byakuya les dijo todo. Kuchiki Muramasa y Kuchiki Kouga.

Nombre vomitado de bastardos, tío y primo de Byakuya, enredados hasta las cachas con veinte mil revoluciones y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que eso, ya estaba pasado de moda, muerto y enterrado; que las revoluciones presentan un puro patrón matemático ocmo las finanzas y no se desatan mas que en función de la economía.

Kuchiki Byakuya ni siquiera se sintió molesto, no; su reacción fue de fastidio. Nada peor que un dogmático, porque no entienden ni a tiros y creen que no hay como morir en la gloria o por la patria.

-No creo que ganes nada con matarme, Kouga –Byakuya ahorró palabras; saludos y preguntas. Sabía que eran una pérdida de tiempo

-A mi también me dá mucho gusto verte, sobrino-san

Szayel intervino, entre risas maníacas

-Su ADN está marcado, Kouga-_sama_. Podemos rastrearlo por satélite, a menos que lo reduzcas a cenizas.

Fue turno de Senbonzakura

-No creo que Ginrei se quedara quieto, Szayel…

Una provocación espléndida, hablar entre ellos como si Kouga y Muramasa no exstieran, como si su banda de harapientos, rodeándolos, no fuera menor de 50, armados hasta los dientes.

El problema principal de un terrorismo sano, es el de usar camaradas leales; cuando en cambio, tienes un loco entre los tuyos, nunca sabrás que esperar.

Y Szayel estaba algo más que loco; dos saltos de mono entre los monos del bando enemigo –vivir como parkour en Berlín ayudaba- y su mano finamente manicurada abrió la tapa cónica del cabezal, toqueteando botones.

"_Un solo hombre valiente, armado con el cuchillo correcto, segará mil gargantas en una noche"_

Recitó el alemán, con su característica risa, frente al azoro de propios y ajenos. Y vaya que tenía el cuchillo correcto; el cabezal los borraría del mapa a TODOS.

Kouga podía odiar a Byakuya, pero no le hacía gracia la idea de perder a Muramasa, su único hijo. Senbonzakura habló

-Permítame, Kuchiki Kouga. No es nuestra intención hacerles daño ¿Cierto, Szayel? –éste sonrió, asintiendo… sin quitar las manos del cabezal- nuestra operación es legal y su dinero será depositado de inmediato. Y, por supuesto, podemos pagarle con armas cortas, a un precio conveniente…

Kouga ni siquiera lo miró; se dirigió a su sobrino

-¿Por qué haces esto, Byakuya?

El aludido bajó su capucha, estudiadamente

-No comprendo tu pregunta, Kuchiki Kouga

-Éramos comerciantes de armas, es cierto. Pero ¡Teníamos un compromiso con las causas justas! ¡Con los humildes!

-Y los humildes ganan sin armas, tío ¿No oíste hablar de Gandhi? Además, los humildes no pagan…

-¿Es sólo por el dinero?

Un suspiro

-Hemos hablado ya mucho de esto, no?

El diálogo simplemente no siguió. Infructuoso e inútil, se necesitaba sólo un ligero toque para desencadenar la masa crítica y éste, vino de la fina y blanca mano de Sode no Shirayuki, apuntando con su Beretta 4 Lady a la sien de Byakuya. Senbonzakura era mucho más rápido y un tajo de su katana retráctil voló la mano de la chica, en dos milisegundos.

Eso desató el infierno, el tiroteo y las dos granadas de fosfato rojo, bajo la manga de Szayel; las parkas habían cubierto bien las máscaras antigas. Puede sonar absurdo rentar un ferrocarril completo, locomotora, dos vagones y carro de carga para llevar en él dos cabezales del tamaño de un monitor de los viejos para pc.

A menos, claro está, que lleves un AH1-Cobra, de aspas retractables y el helicóptero citado esté armado con protocerámica, sin una puta parte metálica y sea invisible al radar. Son las cosas que el dinero compra, después de todo.

¿Si?

No. Así como se necesita de un loco, cuando juegas sucio, una ardida puede echarlo todo a perder.

Eso fue lo que demostró Sode no Shirayuki, la mano sana arrancando –uñas de gata, dientes de perra- la máscara del rostro de Kageyoshi kun y éste, peleando como el ninja que era para evitar que su joven amo __ sufriera las consecuencias de un ardimiento pinche, de una vieja víbora y lebrona.

Lo malo fue que Byakuyashi se atravesó y Sode juró después a Ginrei –antes de que la asesinara, claro- que no había sido su intención matarlo y que había atacado a Senbonzakura porque él –y sólo él- había revelado a los otros Kuchiki –sí, los descastados- el punto de entrega y la total ausencia de rumanos entre la banda.

Y como Kageyoshi estaba muerto y Byakuya también, no hubo nadie que pudiera contradecirla; sólo ellos dos conocían la operación a fondo –ni Renji ni Ichigo ni la misma Rukia sabían más- y los demás creían saber o pretendían conocer, que Sode era la noviaoficialacosadora de Kage.

Ginrei no se andaba con cosas ni perdía el tiempo; en un dos por tres, la vistió con el choddar, la enlodó, la batió de semen –bueno, la verdad es que Szayel y Grimmjow se encargaron de eso- y la dejó tirada en la puerta de Kufa, en Madinah Al Salam, mejor conocida como Bagdad.

La mujer adúltera que fue apedreada y de la que Amnistía Internacional no pudo evitar su lapidación, dos semanas después, se le parecía, sospechosamente…

Ya lo dijo la misma Biblia y el Al Quram también y hasta los CincoRollos, que no hay peor demonio que una mujer, cargando con el infierno del rencor al pecho y eso, es cosa con la que ningún camarada, terrorista o no, debería meterse…

(Del diario grabado de Abarai Renji, octubre 15 de 2009)

-0-

Notas finales:

-Parka; abrigo tradicional ruso con capucha, forrado de piel, , con muchos bolsillos interiores y exteriores.

-Mouhajeidines o muyaidines; guerrilleros afganos

-Parliament; el culmen del lujo en cigarrillos. Le debo a Juan5 la idea (él los fuma)

-Pieds noir o piés negros; los franceses de origen africano, sean negros o blancos.

-Los haikús; el primero es de Matsuo Bashou y el segundo, mío. Me habría gustado poner un zombie-haikú, pero la traducción no es precisa

-Marcar el ADN es una idea trekkie bastante funcional; como es diferente en cada ser humano, es fácilmente rastreable, sin necesidad de chip, si se comprime el genoma en código de barras.

-La Beretta 4 Lady NO existe. Necesitaba un arma de nombre "sofisticado" y ridículo, totalmente Palacio. Los mexicas sabrán a qué me refiero.

-Parkour; es un deporte extremo, seguramente lo habéis visto en videos musicales. Consiste en usar todas las fuerzas físicas para trepar edificios, saltar entre ellos, saltar trenes del metro o cruzar una calle… sobre los automóviles. Los parkour extremos también son una clase de anarquistas que no se pliegan a ningún sistema ni dogma. Viven en la calle, cobran por sus "acrobacias", no pagan impuestos y son nómades. En muchas ciudades, se les consideran vagos fuera de ley y delincuentes. La mayoría son sumamente ordenados y limpios, viven en posadas –lo que les dá la calle para vivir y comer- y se mantienen impecablemente sanos (no fuman ni beben) para no depender del médico, a más de que deben estar muy fuertes para poder realizar sus ejercicios. Son amables y corteses incluso cuando los arrestan, lo que es el colmo del terrorismo. Es difícil entrar a sus redes; tu condición física debe rayar en lo perfecto. Los ejercicios básicos son los movimientos del mono araña y del chimpancé. Si yo fuera mas joven, indudablemente me les uniría.

_-__"Un solo hombre valiente, armado con el cuchillo correcto, segará mil gargantas en una noche"_ ó _"qaStaHvIS wa' ram loS SaD Hugh SIjlaH qetbogh loD" _(castajhusis uara m lozad jugh siljilajh kebothijh ló), proverbio de Kahless el Magnífico, Imperio Klingon, Star Trek, episodio "The Dove", TOS 1967.

-La katana retractable es un invento trekkie; la usa Hikaru Sulu.

-Dos detalles; el final es tarantinesco (no pierdas tiempo en el desarrollo y mátalos a todos) y me apoyé en el monólogo interno del personaje central en "La cuesta de las comadres", de Rulfo.

-Para quejas, críticas malsanas y eso, favor de comunicarse con Klandestino, en ff n e t. Las reviews se reciben aquí. Se aceptan waffles y cebras.

Disclaimer final; las opiniones en este fic son de la autora en exclusiva y Bleach le pertenece a Tite Sama. Los miembros de la Comunidad Bleach Grunge no necesariamente comparten su punto de vista con quien esto escribe.

Namasté y mil gracias por su paciencia, lectura y reviews, si los hay.

FantasmaAlineal – Kitsune Gin.


End file.
